Talk:Milerose
We should have this be adjacent to Sofasi. —TimeMaster (talk • contribs) 21:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't be in the main namespace until officially recognized. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : @ TM- I just wanted to put a couple of farms between Sofasi and Milerose (but they won't appear on the map). HORTON11: • 14:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : @Oos- I thought it was the governor's right to do this, like you creeated Overbanken and Time created East Rivers. HORTON11: • 14:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, as it's not adjacent to Sofasi, it isn't a neighborhood, but a hamlet - technically speaking. Therefore, you need official voting. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a suburban neighborhood and it's adjacent, and like I said to Time I won't include the two farms that are between Milerose and Sofasi. HORTON11: • 14:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I said nothing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: :P Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't support this being recognized, as I think two resort towns in Clymene is enough. This should be a residential neighborhood adjacent to Sofasi. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) A few lines above your post, Horton states that Milerose will be next to Sofasi. 77topaz (talk) 02:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Farms don't count. And it's still a resort town, which I don't think Clymene needs any more of. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) This ''is a neighborhood next to Sofasi. 77topaz (talk) 05:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) This is an official neighborhood of Sofasi, so I don't mind since it's a resort neighborhood. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 10:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was 15 minutes away? Looking back at the page, I guess that was removed. The thing is, I'm opposed to any more resort neighborhoods in Clymene at the moment. This should just be a normal residential neighborhood. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't you read the page? It says (and I quote) "Milerose is no longer a resort town but a mostly residential area." And keep in mind there is only one resort town; Ferg Beach is a ''neighborhood and is residential. HORTON11: • 16:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. It must have been changed, though. It still says "Lovia's Playground" instead of a proper seal. I know that Ferg Beach is a residential neighborhood of Adoha, but it's still a resort town as it is next to Adoha and most people living there either only have vacation homes there or are celebrities. Anyway, get rid of the Lovia's Playground stuff and maybe the space age buildings and I'll be happy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll develop a seal soon but for now Milerose will have its logo.Ferg Beach is also home to the many people who work in the stores/casinos/restaurants (it is comparable to the outskirts of Vegas). The space-age buildings are the landmarks defining Milerose; they are small and few so they're staying. HORTON11: • 16:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Then there should at least be some pictures. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I see one on the hotel and the diner page, but I'm not sure it should be based around it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::There will be more. HORTON11: • 16:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::It looks like Milerose is progressing from a''' progressive''' party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like this neighborhood, might get rid of one of my houses and move in soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please do, then you can say you can live in the town of the future, from the 1950s. HORTON11: • 20:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I will move in soon, I think. ''' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 20:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Seal Is there anyone interested in making a seal for Milerose? HORTON11: • 17:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC)